The present invention relates to a retractable closure for an opening in a generally planar, relatively thin structure, in particular a sliding roof apparatus for motor vehicles such as lorry cabs, private cars and the like.
There are already known a number of retractable roof panels for motor vehicles. The main drawback of known roof panels is the fact that the operating members, associated mechanisms and sealing members are often bulky and may project inside the passenger compartment where they can be obtrusive, especially when located near the driver and/or the passengers, particularly above their heads, where they may pose safety hazards.
Moreover, in these known devices, which are usually in the shape of sliding inner panels opened from inside the passenger compartment by means of an operating member, such as a handle, the panels often retract underneath the passenger compartment ceiling, thus increasing the space they occupy inside the vehicle.
In other known arrangements the sliding panel retracts into an opening between fixed upper exterior and lower interior surfaces of the roof structure.
With both of the arrangements described above--those in which the panel retracts beneath the interior surface of the roof structure and those which retract into a space between fixed upper and lower surfaces of the roof structure--the retractable panel is often recessed relative to the remaining roof surface, even in its closed position, or it must jog downwardly at the initiation of its retraction step in order to clear the fixed roof structure. Recessing of the sliding panel causes undesirable aerodynamic effects and can present sealing problems inasmuch as moisture may be driven directly into the seal area as the vehicle travels. On the other hand, a discontinuity in the path of travel can complicate the tracks or other mechanism for guiding the sliding panel and/or increase the actuation forces required.
Further, such systems often can only be mounted, dismounted and/or adjusted from inside the passenger compartment, which is often inconvenient.